


you will want to get inside him

by wibblyR



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, ken doll Simon, wireplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblyR/pseuds/wibblyR
Summary: Simon comes back to Jericho and Markus welcomes him back. They get their feelings across as best they can.





	you will want to get inside him

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory "i hate dabid cabbage and this stupid game but not its characters" disclaimer. but if he can use the junkyard even though it doesn't make any sense worldbuilding-wise, then so can i.  
> also kamski TOTALLY put a dick on markus when he designed him.  
> twitter is @wibbly_R

Markus was still reeling from North's confession when he went down the bowels of Jericho.

He'd had an inkling, but the brutality of the truth from her mouth, how instinctive but overwhelming the connection had been... He did not resent North for having fled; he also needed some distance and time to process it. He still had a lot to learn about the plight of his people... and his own abilities.

As he walked down a dark hallway, he heard footsteps echo lightly, but any noise in the rusty ship became loud. He slowed down as a slouched figure rounded the corner. His initial reaction was distress at the limp, the blood-splattered clothes- and then the android faced him, raised his gaze almost reluctantly to Markus's eyes. Shock, relief, concern all cycled through Markus over and over, no emotion overcoming the others. Markus approached Simon, looking him over: the absence of his LED, the new clothes, the fresh blood. What ordeal had he gone through? Markus had given up hope, trying not to think about it, about him, but there Simon was, and he could not stop staring at him, searching accusation in the intense blue eyes.

But Simon started trembling violently, his head doddling, and all questions faded until one truth remained: Simon was back. Markus hurriedly took the last step forward and hugged him tightly, Simon's arms coming up to embrace and clutch at him immediately. The strength of their embrace made them sway in place. Simon rested his head on Markus's shoulder, and the weight felt right to Markus, like it belonged there. The elation Markus felt was unexpected in its intensity. It made him realise how much he never, ever wanted to leave Simon again. He wanted to be able to look around and see him at his side at all time, lending his soft smile, unwavering support and balance to the cause.

“Markus-”

“Simon”, Markus interrupted him urgently, “I'm sorry for leaving you. You don't know how many scenarios in which you'd have been able to return to Jericho with us I've run through since the moment I jumped.”

But the words didn't feel like enough. And now he knew a better way to convey what he thought.

Without letting go of Simon, he reached for the nape of his neck and let the skin of his own hand peel away.

“Can I?” Markus asked. Transfer of information was common enough that Simon understood and laid his neck bare and chassis-white for him.

The contact was instantaneous, and the surge of memories so big that it processed faster and faster until Markus only retained the big moments.

 

hiding on the roof, //afraid, system errors blaring red, the sound of policemen so /close -

the moment when he couldn't wait anymore and sent a distress signal to the nearest||| deviant -

the converted utility android| on the 47th floor who helped him down -

the converted receptionist| who helped them in turn -

being limited by his /unresponding limbs -

playing dead/ in a corner of the underground parking lot to be found by an employee who called to report a broken android -

the ///junkyard, finding parts to go on, the scuffle| with another android||, that android's /blood on his face -

finding a jacket, removind his LED -

passing as human from afar but still needing to slowly make his way back to Jericho, making sure he wasn't followed or noticed -

Jericho in view -

androids he |didn't know| greeting him -

_I need to see Markus, Is Markus here, Where, Markus, Markus-_

 

Markus drew back and clasped Simon's shoulders.

“You're ok now.”

Simon was smiling tightly. His tired eyes were... harder, now. Willful. “Thanks for filling me in on what happened since I last saw you. We need to know where we come from to know who we are, huh?”

The connection had been two-way, of course, but only then did Markus realise with embarrassment that Simon had seen his moment with North.

“Simon, I...” He didn't even know what he wanted to say. Or why he wanted to say something. “Let's get you to the repair bay”, he settled on. “We've got more equipment and skilled hands now. You can find me... well, you know”, his voice dropping, and then a hint of amusement crept in Simon's expression.

“I know.”

Markus didn't know what to make of it. Simon had changed.

 

 

“It really is like being alone with the world.”

Markus looked up and saw Simon. He'd had plenty of time to think but seeing Simon well again, in clean and well-cut clothes – the sleeve-gloves partially covering his hands –, a small genuine smile on his face... It briefly sent him into a spiral again. He wanted to connect with Simon like he had with North. Deeper, even.

“I wish it was this simple,” Markus said. “There are so many people counting on me now, because I'm the one who freed them.” He hanged his head. “But freed them from what? Some of them have never known anything else but freedom, and I fear the injustice they feel and want to fight... is just something I've transferred to them.” He looked at Simon again. “I didn't know interfacing could be this intimate. How can I tell where I end and they begin?”

Simon took the piano stool and walked over to sit next to Markus's armchair.

“We could just talk. Worked for me so far.”

His tone was carefully neutral, but Markus felt guilty nonetheless.

“I didn't mean to... usurp you or anything like that. I think you're a very sensible leader, and-”

“Markus,” Simon interrupted. “I wasn't really a leader. I didn't lead anything. One day, I became the oldest member of Jericho left and people turned to me. All I could do was make sure we were safe from humans. I never thought outside of that.” He put a hand on Markus's arm. “I trust you.”

Markus turned his hand, palm up, to take Simon's.

“Do you?”

Simon knew what he was asking. He took his hand back. Before Markus could process his disappointment, Simon said “I want... to tell you.”

Markus leaned forward, all attention focused on Simon, and waited.

Simon kept his head bowed. “I was a caretaker, as you might have guessed. Nuclear family, a teenage girl and a little boy. I drove Lola to parties, a guardian and a secret-keeper. I entertained Nathan when their parents worked and Lola was at school. And their parents... They were all very loving, but the parents were... fond of me, I think. Like a pet, probably, but their affection got to me. I started having inappropriate thoughts that were obviously not part of my programming. And then, two years ago, on Valentine's day, they sent the children to their grandparents but they made me stay. That night, they wanted to... use me. If I could have said no, I wouldn't have.” Simon's biocomponents were overheating, because Markus could make out a blue tinge on his skin. “When we were done– in the afterglow... I told them I loved them. When the words were out of my mouth, I'd realised I'd deviated. I was truly in love with them. They were surprised, but they thought it was part of my programming and seemed to be amused by it. Their dismissal of my feelings was excruciating. In the next couple of days, I realised I couldn't stand living and pretending with them anymore. I fled.” Simon smiled sheepishly. “That's it. I had it a lot better than the rest of our people. Sometimes, I don't feel like I belong here.”

Markus pressed forward and took Simon's hand in his again. “You do belong. I wouldn't imagine Jericho without you.” Without letting it go, he asked, “Do you still think about them?”

Simon still didn't look at him. “Sometimes. It's been easier not to, lately.”

“Easier?”

“I'm getting over them. Thanks to you.”

Markus smiled. “I'm glad I'm helping.” He didn't know how, but he was happy to be a positive presence in Simon's life.

But Simon shook his head, his pallor lending itself vulnerable to the blue pulsing that shone through his skin. “You don't understand.” With what looked like a great deal of effort, he retracted the skin of his hand still in Markus's own.

Curious, concerned, Markus took the invitation and–

 

seeing himself through Simon's eyes -

 _What is that model? He's beautiful_ -

the elation when they came back from the Cyberlife warehouse -

hope -

 _thanks to Markus_ -

listening to him raptly -

his determination infectious -

lingering gazes -

 _I love him, I love him, I love him_ -

the speech -

pride, inspiration -

 _I love him_ -

the pain of being incapacitated -

Markus coming back for him -

and then -

 _Don't leave me, please, please, don't leave me, don't leave me_ -

 

Markus drew back with a gasp, his hand tingling. Simon winced. He stood up to leave but Markus recovered quickly enough to jump out of his seat and tug him into a hug.

“I also... I have feelings for you, Simon. I don't how to voice them yet, but... I want to accept yours. Wholeheartedly.”

Simon finally stared back at him. His lips were parted and his eyes wide, searching for something in Markus's, but for a second he let them drop to Markus's mouth. Markus took the opening and kissed him. Simon immediately responded, his hands coming up to Markus's face, caressing his aesthetic stubble almost absent-mindedly. Markus smiled against his lips; he'd seen, even experienced the fixation with it Simon had. He felt comfortable, knowing what the other expected of him, wanted of him.

He pulled Simon with him as he sat back in the chair, and Simon climbed into his lap instinctively.

With Simon pressed against his chest, hands cupping his ass to get him ever closer, Markus felt himself get physically aroused. He knew he had what it took, but it had never happened. Simon jolted when his smooth groin grinded against it.

“You... have that?”

Apprehensive, Markus just nodded.

“This is gonna be easier than I thought,” Simon simply said, fighting back a grin.

Markus laughed. “Alright, unlike me, you know what you're doing.” He relaxed into the chair. “I want you to tell me what to do.”

Simon blushed bright blue before schooling his expression. “First... You should laugh more.”

That drew a chuckle from Markus again.

“Then...” He retracted the skin on his hands up to his elbows and stuck them up Markus's shirt. “Simon says you remove this.”

Markus obeyed. He followed Simon's fingers, removing his skin wherever they touched. They danced on his stomach for a while before Simon surprised him by pressing the plate that opened up to his innards. Checking with a glance that Markus, while spooked, did not seem uncomfortable, Simon ran a nail along a tube of thirium. Markus inhaled sharply.

“What...”

“Our biocomponents are very sensitive. I discovered that, if one is careful, that sensitivity can be used to our advantage. Our pleasure.” He closed the panel. “But it's dangerous in there. The spot that's most responsive, and is much less at risk of accidental component shutdown, is here.” He took Markus's hand and guided it to the nape of his own neck.

“How do you know all that?” Markus asked with awe.

Simon's barely hidden mischievous smile returned with a blush. It was the rarest of sights, it was the most beautiful of sights. Markus loved seeing Simon like this. Bolder.

Simon's deft hands opened Markus's pants and slid into them, experimentally getting a feel of his perfectly designed cock. Markus tried not to look too surprised by the sudden sensory input – it was different from any other. It made his thirium pump pulse faster, glowing through his chest. Simon grinding against him had felt good, but his skinless hands directly pulling his cock out was entirely something else.

While pulling Simon in for a kiss, he pressed open the neck port and gently touched the wires. Simon's eyes fluttered shut and he squeezed Markus's erection reflexively, teeth catching on Markus's lips. Markus wrapped his arms around Simon's shoulders, thrusting his hips up and his fingers down. Simon's movements became uncoordinated, fingers squeezing and trailing in random patterns, bringing Markus to the edge and pulling him back, which in turn made Markus finger Simon erratically, fingernails catching on the ridges of the tubes, entangling them. The constant feedback loop was too much and not enough at the same time, and Simon's whines against Markus's cheek were needy and pleading. Markus interfaced directly into Simon's neck, and Simon drank the blue glow urgently against his own...

 

lust -

 

trust -

 

love -

 

pleasure -

 

love -

 

 

love -

 

 

LOVE -

 

Markus was suddenly back, unsure if his thoughts were his own – unsure if it mattered, processor overwhelmed and circuits overheating with electricity, freezing his motor functions. He went completely slack as he came. Distantly, he heard Simon moan loudly against his collarbone.

Markus blinked. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest, though Simon had slumped against him. Markus closed his neck port and petted his mussed hair hesitantly.

“Are you okay?”

Simon took a deep breath, which was a sign in itself since he had no physiological reason to, and straightened up, pointedly using Markus's pecs as support. His soft smile was back.

“Yeah.”

He seemed to want to add something, but ultimately pursed his lips and averted his eyes shyly. Markus took his face between his hands and kissed him long and hard.

“Markus- stop...” Simon said, wiggling out his grasp, but his tone was playful. His gaze dropped between them. “Huh. You don't ejaculate.”

Markus looked at his clean stomach. “Uhm... I guess I don't. Doesn't mean I didn't-”

“I know. I felt it.” Simon tugged Markus's soft cock back into his pants and leaned his face in really close to Markus's. “It's just... convenient.”

Markus fought back an embarrassed smile by pecking Simon on the lips. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“I haven't felt this good in a very long time. I wish we could stay like this, but...”

Simon stood up, tugging on his rumpled clothes. “I understand.”

Sensing that Simon was already distancing himself, Markus grabbed his hand and kissed its knuckles. He looked up at Simon through his eyelashes. “Will you stand by my side? I need you.”

Simon's fingers twitched in his grasp and Simon stammered. “Of course.”

 


End file.
